


Ain't No Rest for the Wicked

by AProblematicWriter



Category: MCSM, Minecraft: Story Mode - Fandom
Genre: Borderlands AU, Canon-Typical Violence, Character tags to be added as they come in, Crude Humor, Dark Humor, Drinking, Drugs, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Guns, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smoking, Swearing, Welcome to Pandora Kiddos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:08:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25853389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AProblematicWriter/pseuds/AProblematicWriter
Summary: A lot has changed on Pandora in the twenty years since the opening of the first vault, but nothing more than the timid PAMA (Pandoran Artifacts and Munitions Associates). Once a small time group of researchers and developers, now the biggest powerhouse of the Borderlands. They seek one thing now more than ever; to tame the planet of mayhem once and for all. Not everyone is so keen on PAMA's 'ideal future'. Tensions between the PAMA cogs and Pandorans are high. The peace could only last for so long. It would take one spark to light the fire of conflict between the two.Jesse never expected to be that spark.
Relationships: Aiden/Jesse (Minecraft)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5





	Ain't No Rest for the Wicked

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually posting this,,,,, w o w,,,, okay,,,
> 
> I've been working on this for some time (maybe a year?). The entire fic has been an 'underground' project. I really love Borderlands and MCSM so why not merge them! This fic will not be taking priority over Carry the Fire though (which, by the way, I am working on,,, it's just been a weird year, am I right?).... ANRFTW is like... my 'break' fic. It's a lot less serious. And a bit more outrageous and I love it for that.
> 
> But, enough with my rambling, here it is; Ain't No Rest for the Wicked.

Jesse took a deep breath. The overwhelming mixture of industrial cleaner and expensive perfume filled her nose. She could almost taste it at the back of her throat. She shifted on the faux leather couch pulling at the stiff fabric of her jacket. The entire outfit was recently bought. The blue blouse one she’d been eyeing at the boutique for months. The grey skirt matched the jacket. Normally, Jesse wouldn’t have splurged on the clothes or bothered to curl her hair, but Stella insisted on appearances and Jesse was not one to disappoint her boss.

It wasn’t often Stella saw one of them in-person, but Jesse wasn’t just coming to beg for a raise or schmooze. She’d gotten ahold of the coordinates they needed for a _vault key_ . It wasn’t an easy feat. She’d spent many nights hooked to her computer and echo scanning and scanning, but finally, _finally,_ she’d found it. And she was proud of herself. They’d get the vault key and then she would be in Stella’s good graces.

Jesse usually wasn’t one to butter up her superiors, but this was important. Stella was influential; having her as an ally would only make Jesse’s climb up the corporate ladder all the easier. She’d be fulfilling her dreams. She’d be important. It’d be everything…

“Jesse!”

She blinked looking up at Radar. She found her lips curling into a smile. Radar was an intern from Collosus Corp. He was small and young. He reminded Jesse a lot of herself before she’d joined the GP. She was fond of him, and considered him one of her only friends.

She rose. “Hey, Ray!”

“She’s ready for you.” Radar stated, pushing his glasses up on his nose.

Jesse’s smile dropped immediately. Her nerves bubbling up to the surface. “She is?”

Radar nodded, a hand pulling through this disheveled black hair. Jesse wondered if he’d slept the night before. Judging by the circles under his eyes, she didn’t think so. “She’s in a bit of a bad mood so… I wouldn’t keep her waiting long.”

Jesse’s airway constricted. “Oh no…” 

She rushed to the mirror on the wall in front of her. Checking every facet of her appearance. Nothing looked off. But that was by her standards… _not Stella’s_. She whirled around and gestured to herself.

“Do I look okay?”

Radar quickly made his way forward and began adjusting her jacket and smoothing her blouse. He took a step back and nodded. “As good as you can be,” he said with a nervous smile. “you’ll do okay. Just remember to keep your head high and speak with confidence.”

“I know, I know,” Jesse took in a couple deep breaths. “ _thanks, Ray_.”

“Of course!” His smile was brief. “Now go! Before she gets impatient and decides you aren’t worth her time!”

With that, Jesse pivoted on her heel and made her way to Stella’s office, briskly. It was a wonder she didn’t fall. She was horrible at walking in heels. The door to Stella’s office was daunting. It was a regular door, but something about it was intimidating. Maybe that’s what happened when you were a well-known PAMA executive?

Jesse took in another deep breath and buzzed the call button. It was several, agonizing, moments before Stella’s voice came over the speaker.

“Come in.” she sounded rather unamused. Jesse knew this was not going to be easy. With another deep breath, Jesse opened the door and walked in.

Stella’s office was big and luxurious. The walls were purple. The deep burgundy kind. Stella’s favorite color. Her desk was an envy of all low-level office pawns; fitted with all the bells and whistles and high-tech wonders many code monkeys only dreamed of. The office chair was a treasure in itself. Also purple. Jesse, however, most coveted the view from the large window behind the desk. You could see the entire planet of Pandora. _The stars_. It was some sort of irony she lived so close to the stars and hardly saw them.

“Ah, _Jesse_ ,” Stella said. “If you’re quite well done gawking, you can come sit.”

Jesse felt heat flood into her face.

“Oh! Yes, ma’am!” She quickly made her way over to the chair in front of Stella’s desk. Her heel caught on Stella’s expensive fluffy rug and she tripped; only skipped faceplanting into said rug because she caught the back of the chair.

Stella rolled her eyes. Jesse smiled sheepishly taking a seat.

“So, you have good news for me, huh?” Stella said, settling back in her chair. She held her head at just the right angle that she was able to look down on Jesse like she was _nothing._

“Yes! I-I do! Really good news! Great I would say! But I suppose I can’t really judge the greatness of the news. Although, I think it is some of the best—”

“ _Today_ , Jesse,” Stella said, cutting Jesse off. Her fingers rubbed into her temples. “I’m due for a manicure in 15 minutes.”

“O-of course! Wouldn’t want to keep you from that!” Jesse took a deep breath in. _Cool it, Jesse. She isn’t that intimidating._ Stella quirked a perfectly done brow at her and tapped her long nails against the desk. _On second thought, scratch that. She’s terrifying, but you got good news! Just give it to her!_ “I found _a vault key_.”

Stella’s eyes widened immediately. The tension in her shoulders dropped as she sat upright. “You-- you _did_?”

“ _I did._ ” Jesse repeated, barely suppressing a grin.

Stella laughed as she leaned back in her chair once more. “W-where?” 

“Pandora,” Jesse answered, flicking her wrist to show the map. The tracking dot that blinked back at her making her heart swell. “Near an area called Dusty Creek. I don’t suspect it’ll be moving anytime soon.”

“ _We have to get it._ ” Stella stated, rising from her chair. 

“Well, we could call the retrieval depart—” Jesse began, Stella rose a hand.

“ _No_ ,” She said sternly, “too many hands transporting it,” Stella paced a moment, hand on her chin; blonde hair flowing behind her gracefully. Each round made Jesse more nervous. She stopped suddenly after completing her route six times. Her eyes fixed on Jesse. “You,” she said. “ _You_ could go get it.”

Jesse choked on her next breath. “Me?!”

“Yes! Then you can scan the key for the vault it goes to!” Stella exclaimed. “It’ll be an easy grab. It’s probably being guarded by some bandits that share half a brain cell.”

Jesse’s heartbeat skyrocketed. _Pandora_. The planet of mayhem; filled with bandits and murderers and ne’er-do-wells...

 _She’d be eaten alive_. 

“S-stella, I appreciate the vote of confidence, but…”

“Huh-uh!” Stella interjected, “You don’t get to _say_ no,” She settled herself on the desk in front of Jesse. “I’m entrusting this task to _you_ . And as your _superior_ , it’s also an _order_.”

Stella’s eyes darkened. Jesse swallowed hard against a bout of fear. “I…”

Stella grabbed her shoulder and squeezed. Jesse’s breath hitched. “You can do this. I... oddly believe in you.”

Jesse bit her lip and sighed, giving in. “Okay.”

Stella laughed joyfully rising from the desk and doing a spin. “Oh, this is going to put me so high in the CEO’s eyes!” Jesse felt her heart sink. Stella turned to her. “Don’t worry, Jesse, darling. I’ll be sure to mention you.”

Jesse’s eyes widened. _To be mentioned to the CEO was…_ The room began to spin.

Stella adjusted the jacket of her purple pantsuit. “I’m going to celebrate. Get the mani _and_ pedi!”

And with that Stella was ushering Jesse up and spun her around, holding her at arm’s length. “You go get the key and when you get back both our lives will have changed. _And they won’t ever be the same._ ”

* * *

Jesse took the first ship out to Pandora. It was a small transport with no one else on it. It allowed her to think.

She’d heard all sorts of horror stories about Pandora. Many PAMA operatives had gone down to the face of the planet. And most either never came back or came back changed. The people down there were nothing but savages. Uncivilized and psychotic. They murdered each other for sport. The creatures on the planet were vicious and mutated, _alien_. She’d be attacked from all sides if she wasn’t careful.

The department had been nice enough to arm her with one of the more advanced PAMA sidearms. It was loaded too, but it was more for show than anything. Jesse had never fired a gun. Had no reason either. Didn’t ever plan to. She could talk her way out of most anything. And plenty of Pandorans were easy to trick and schmooze. _Or so she had heard._

“ _Now entering the atmosphere of Pandora._ ”

Jesse blinked and swallowed hard. _Simple mission._ Go in, grab the key, get back to the transport ship without dying. _That was easy! So easy! She could do it blindfolded!_ Her breath hitched as the ship rattled. Instinctively, she tightened her belt and took several deep breaths. 

_It’s okay, you’re gonna be okay. Just breathe, Jesse._

She recited that mantra in her head until she was calm and by then she was pulling into the ship hangar. She unbuckled herself and stood. Her head swam. The air felt thicker here. She felt heavier. _Planet gravity was weird_. She was used to the artificial stuff up at Mesa.

She adjusted her jacket and made her way off the ship. The hangar was filled with people; some exiting and some making their way onto ships to go elsewhere. The structure was curved and made of metal. It was coming apart in some places. The tile floor was gritty.

_She definitely wasn’t on Crown Mesa any more._

She took the stairs down and made her way slowly to the exit. Outside, the sun was beating down on the landscape in front of her. Not a single tree was in sight. Just the long expanse of yellow-green grass. A dirt road led into a walled settlement ahead of her; the large sign at the entrance read: **_Dusty Creek_ **. Jesse took a deep breath in. The air was thick with the smell of earth and smoke. And then she continued up the road.

She was particularly proud of herself. She’d made it to the gate of the settlement without hyperventilating or dying. That had to be a new record. The inside was… _quaint_. She stood in a half moon shaped area. It seemed to act as a market. Stalls were lined up all along the area. They sold various things. From food to weapons to trinkets to drugs. It was unlike anything Jesse had seen. She walked through slowly, observing, but found attention to be focused on her. 

_She must have looked as much like a fish out of water as she felt._

She quickened her pace and came through the inner entrance. She found herself on a stone road; to her left were three large two-story brick buildings. To her right, there was another smaller building labeled _Joan’s Inn_ . There were dozens of people milling about and talking. Jesse found herself blinking as her brain finally connected two dots. This was a settlement. _On a planet she had only known as uncivilized and dangerous._

She shook her head after a moment of gawking. She had a job to do. She stepped off the road into the dried-grass front of the inn and flicked her wrist. The holo-display came up and the tracker on the key blinked wildly. 

_She was close!_

She made a beeline toward the area it was in and came to a stop. It was close… _too close._ She heard voices. Panicked, she hid in the alcove between a wall and a vending machine. The group came by; there were four of them judging by voice. Three males and a female.

“So, they’re meeting us at the hangar?” the female asked.

“That’s what they said.” a male replied.

“They’re _meeting us_ in the side building. Not many go there. And we can do the deal in peace.” another male said.

“You think they’ll have it all?” yet another male asked. “All 2 million.”

“They better if they know what’s good for them.”

The voices began to fade. Jesse moved from her hiding spot. They had the key… _and they were selling it._ She had to get it. _She had to!_

So, against her better judgement, she followed after them. Not too close as to catch unwanted attention, but close enough she’d look natural while also keeping an eye on them. They went to the side building of the Hangar, a maintenance bay of sorts, Jesse assumed. The group stopped in the entryway. She came as close as she could and hid behind a stack of metal palettes.

She listened.

“Where are they?”

“I have no idea.”

“Maybe they bailed?”

“They better fucking not have.”

Jesse bit her lip and then watched as the male with the curly black hair sat a case down. Her eyes widened. That had to be where the key was. She flicked her wrist and the tracker came up. It _was_ right there. 

_Now she just needed to get it._

She went through all sorts of scenarios before she finally came to one conclusion. The easiest thing to do would be to cause a minor distraction, grab the case, and take off. It was a risky move. The quartet looked tough. If they even began to realize what she had done… _she decided not to dwell on it._

She scanned the area for something to use. Then it came to her, she could hack into the side hangar’s door controls! Now she just needed them to get deeper in so she could shut the door, grab the case, and get back on her ship before anything went wrong… That was the tricky part. And they’d have to be stupid to leave the case just sitting there. 

There was a commotion. A new voice joined. One hidden by a mask's modulator.

“Ah, you _are_ here.”

“There you are!” The taller, bulkier brunet male exclaimed. “I almost thought you bailed.”

“I wouldn’t dare.”

The group stepped inward. Jesse bit her lip and then her jaw went slack. _The curly haired male had forgotten the case._

Jesse didn’t know why she was surprised. _Pandorans were idiots_. She flicked her wrist pulling up her mechanics interface. She quickly found the side hangar door’s controls. 

_It was now or never. Do or die._

She wired herself to the system and then peered around the palettes. They were still talking. She’d have only moments. _And if found_ … she shook her head.

_Just do it, Jesse._

With a quick motion, she had forced the door to close. She sprinted for the case that sat just outside of it. Once upon it she took it into her arms. The tracker was going wild. _She’d done it… she’d actually done it_ ! An almost hysterical laugh escaped her lips. _She’d done it. She had the key!_

Her excitement was short lived. The group had come out from the side door. _Jesse had forgotten about other doors._

“Hey!” The brunet male barked. “ _Don’t even._ ”

Jesse looked down at the case then back up at the armed group. Her next decision was one of the dumbest she’d ever made. 

“Uh, gotta go!”

And with that she grabbed the case and took off. She could hear the group screaming after her. Could hear their footsteps following her. She’d have to run into the town and try to lose them. There was no way she could make it into the hangar and on her ship before they caught up to her--

**_Bang!_ **

Jesse felt something scrape against her arm with speed. The pain was almost instant. She nearly dropped the case. Her prosthetic hand came to the stricken area, metal bloody. _They’d just shot at her…_ **_They’d just shot at her!_** And suddenly the pain wasn’t there. Adrenaline pumping as she took off. She lost her heels. She didn’t care. _She needed to get away._ She weaved through the crowd of people in the marketplace. Once inside the town, she had no idea where to go. She could hear them behind her. She took a right towards a large group of people. Weaving through them before taking another hard right toward what looked like a warehouse building.

_She could hide there. Wait them out._

She came up to the door and her heart seized with fear. _Locked._ She looked about and spotted a hole in the wall next to the door. Her being so small paid off more than she gave it credit for. She was able to squeeze through with little effort. 

It was dimly lit inside. The only light coming from the holes in the ceiling that let sunlight pour in. There were large shelving units set up in columns and rows. Jesse darted through them until she collapsed onto her knees. Her whole body was shaking. The pain in her upper arm registering once more.

She blinked, head swimming. She felt sick. 

A loud noise echoed through the warehouse, followed by the voices of her pursuers. Her breath hitched. _No, no, no, no, no, no_ … she crawled into one of the shelving units and pulled the case in with her. Her knees were pulled to her chest. She tried to make herself as small as possible.

“Look around! She has to be here!” 

Jesse stifled a yelp screwing her eyes shut. She could hear them looking for her, knocking things down and stomping through the place. If they found her… _she’d be dead_. There was no way of getting around that. 

_Oh, why had she agreed to this? She could have been sitting pretty in her office right now! Talking artifacts with her co-workers._

It went quiet. Jesse opened her eyes, thinking maybe they’d been unable to find her, and gasped. The blonde boy from the group stood in front of her. It was quiet as they locked gazes for a couple beats. His brow furrowed in pity.  
  
 _Then another voice broke the silence._

“I don’t see her anywhere! Lukas, d--”

The brunet boy came around the bend of the shelving. His eyes dropped to her immediately. They were dark. Cold. _Terrifying_.

“ _There you are._ ”

“No,” Jesse cried. “ _No, no, no, no!_ ”

The brunet grabbed her by the front of her blouse, yanking her up. 

“Wait!” The blonde exclaimed, but he was not heeded.

Jesse fought against the male that had a hold of her. It was no use. He was far stronger than her. _She couldn’t just let whatever was about to happen happen though!_ She kicked and pushed and screeched. Until the thug dug his fingers into her wound. 

She screamed.

With that, he threw her down. She coughed blinking away tears. Her gun had clattered to the floor with her. Before the plan to grab it had been made, someone else had grabbed the gun. The brunette female fixed it on her. The curly haired male came up behind her.

Jesse wilted. Tears streamed down her face, she gasped for air as she sobbed. She caught a quick movement through her peripheral. Her head shot up, eyes fixed on the brunet male. He’d pointed his gun right at her head

“Aiden, wait!”

“ _What_ , Lukas?!” ‘Aiden’ snarled. His eyes trained on the blonde male. 

“Let’s…” ‘Lukas’ started. “Let’s just let her--”

“No,” Aiden growled. “you know what we lost because of her?! That money would have set us up for life.”

“It’s just money, Aiden! We can~”

“She’s PAMA too,” Aiden spat, his eyes fixed on her again, on the badge that she so proudly wore. _The logo of the company_. Jesse felt her heart sink into her stomach. “I won’t just let her go.”

“Aiden, c’mon!” Lukas coaxed, his eyes meeting hers. “ _She’s scared._ ”

“ _She should be._ ” 

Jesse went cold. A numbness settling all over. _This was it._

**_But I don’t want to die!_ **

“Wait!” Jesse said, “Wait, wait, please… What, what if… what if…” she choked on a sob. Her breathing was ragged as she pushed herself onto her knees. “what if you used the key on the vault?”

Aiden scoffed. “We don’t even know which vault it goes to~”

“ _I do!_ ” Jesse cried. The gun lowered, just slightly. 

“The _hell_ you do.” Aiden said tersely, repositioning the gun back to her head.

“I do! I really do! My department up at Mesa was a recovery department. We-- we were looking for vaults and vault keys!” Jesse choked on another sob. “Please, I know I can help you! I can be _**useful!”**_

Aiden scoffed. Jesse was losing this battle. “Do you _really_ know which vault the key goes to?”

Jesse faltered. “N-not exactly…”

Aiden sneered at her. “Then~”

“B-but!” Jesse interjected, voice almost a shriek. “I-I can find out! I really can… I-I just need to be able to scan the key,” Jesse sniffled, trying to even her breathing. “please… keep me alive and I can find the vault. It’ll be worth more than that key _ever_ will be.”

Aiden stood there, something lighting in his eyes. Not trust, nor warmth. Just an idea. A realization of what she _could_ be used for. The gun lowered to his side. “Fine,” he said. “but if I even for a moment think you’re lying…”

“I’m not! Just…” she moved for the case slowly, hissing with the pain from her wound. “ _Just let me scan the key._ ”

Aiden watched her every move as she pulled the case to herself. She opened it slowly so as to not set any of them off. The key glowed inside. An iridescent purple. It’d have been a breathtaking sight were Jesse not terrified her next move could be her last. 

She flicked her wrist and the scanner was brought up. She moved it along the key. Her breath hitched; the flow of information was always overwhelming. Her echo eye helped scan through it. The answers they were seeking came within seconds.

“The _Vault of the Storm_ ,” she said, “It’s one we recently found the coordinates of,” she blinked and the info was gone from her echo eye. She brought up a map on her holo-display. “It’s located… _here_.” 

A dot blinked on her map. The group gathered around her. The female laughed wryly.

“That’s out past the Badlands, in the uncharted areas,” she looked right at Aiden. “that’ll be a bitch to find.”

“Not--” Jesse began, swallowing against the knot forming in her throat as they all looked down at her. “Not if I come with you.”

The female nodded. “No, not if we brought you with. You could just track it.”

“I’ve never seen a vault before, but we all know they’re supposed to hold some of the worlds greatest treasures,” the curly haired male piped up.

Aiden settled his gun into its holster on his left leg and scrutinized Jesse. He was trying to decide if she was worth it. If she was really valuable enough to keep around.

“Aiden, it’s a good idea,” Lukas murmured, leaning over to look the brunet in the eye. “I mean, _a vault_ … now _that_ would set us up for life.”

The brunet male glanced over at the blonde. A smile quirked his lips. “Yeah, you’re right,” his eyes found Jesse’s. They were still dark. Jesse was on thin ice. She was surprised when Aiden extended his hand. She winced away briefly before realizing it wasn’t extended in menace, but in civility. She took it, hesitantly. He pulled her to her feet without warning. Jesse’s head swum. Her hand darting up to grip her wound as she bit down a yelp.

“You got a deal, _cog_.”

* * *

“Hold still!”

Jesse choked on a pained yelp, clamping her right hand over her mouth. She had no idea what Maya (the name of the only other girl in the group Jesse had found herself thinly threaded to) used to clean her wound, but it _stung_ . Burned, really. And Jesse was quite the lightweight in the pain department. She hadn’t even begun to stitch up the gash the bullet had left. And Jesse was assured that _that_ would be worse.

“You PAMA cogs really are weaklings,” Maya mumbled as she prepped the needle and thread. “What do you do up there?”

Jesse wasn’t quite sure if it was a rhetorical question or an actual invitation to speak. She took it as an invitation anyway, hoping it would take her mind off the needle Maya was holding.

“We mostly~” she choked on her voice as Maya began to pull the needle through the first stitch. “did whatever PAMA’s next big project w-was...” she gritted her teeth as Maya went through the route again. “and that usually depends on what the CEO demands… there’s different departments for-- AH~” Jesse dug her nails into her knee. “for the munitions and Pandoran Artifacts sectors…” Jesse took in a shaking breath. “I was part of the Pandoran Artifacts sector.”

Maya scoffed, it almost sounded like an acerbic laugh. “Do any of you know how to fight?”

Jesse shook her head. “No,” she screwed her eyes shut a moment then chanced a glance at Maya’s work. Halfway done. “ _well_ , we do have soldiers. They _are_ taught the ins and outs of combat,” Jesse finally loosened her grip on her knee. The pain was getting easier to manage. “but us desk jockeys usually never come into a situation where we have to know how to fight.”

“And yet,” Maya said with a wry smile. “here you are, _on Pandora_ , the one place where knowing your way around a gun and being good at combat is essential to living.”

“It wasn’t exactly my choice,” Jesse murmured, feeling a bit like a child. “I had orders from my superior.”

“That’s one good thing about you PAMA cogs,” Maya said evenly. “you know how to take orders.”

Jesse frowned and bowed her head. Maya finished up her work and started on bandaging the wound. Once she was done, she gave Jesse’s shoulder a firm squeeze.

“There ya go!” she said. “I’m no doctor, but you shouldn’t get an infection and die!”

Jesse tried to laugh. She’s sure it came out more nervous than she’d intended. “Great!” her strained smile faltered. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome, I guess,” Maya said cheerfully. “It would be kinda sad if you died from an infection after talking yourself out of Aiden killing you,” Jesse’s shoulders tensed remembering the cold, merciless, gaze of the brunet. “And _let me tell you_ , he is hard to convince. He either likes you or really wants to get to that vault.”

“I suspect the latter.” Jesse replied, rolling the sleeve of her jacket down, wincing at the hole in the sleeve.

“ _Yeah_ ,” Maya said with a bit of a laugh, retracting her hand back into her lap. “you _might_ be right.”

Jesse felt her chest squeeze. _What did that mean for her after they found the vault?_ She dismissed the thought with a shake of her head. She’d deal with that when it came. 

The door swung open and Jesse jumped, whirling around. The three boys came in led by Aiden. Jesse looked away immediately; afraid to catch the male’s cold gaze.

“Maya, you didn’t torture the poor girl, did you?” Jesse met the eyes of the curly haired male. They were gentle. 

Maya scoffed, feigning offense. “I did this girl a service, Gill!” she said. “I not only cleaned, but stitched _and bandaged_ her wound! Thanks to me she won’t die from an infection!”

‘Gill’ laughed. “I dunno if that’s a service,” he said, flashing a toothy grin. “your bedside manner is awful.”

“Oh, shut up!” Maya said, pushing herself up. Gathering up her medical supplies as she headed to the kitchenette, walking right past Gill. “You’re alive, aren’t you?”

“Can’t argue with that!”

Jesse smiled, bemused. She could sense a closeness between the members of this group. They’d probably been friends for quite some time.

“So! You guys ready for dinner?”

Gill was the first to sit at the table, right next to Jesse. Lukas took the seat that Maya had previously sat at. He smiled at Jesse. She returned it. Aiden went to the fridge in the kitchenette, grabbing a bottle of, what Jesse assumed was, alcohol. He sat in the seat across from Jesse next to Gill. He glowered at her as he pulled the cap off the bottle. Jesse bowed her head. She could almost _feel_ his dissatisfaction.

Maya made her way over with four bowls and spoons. She sat one in front of Aiden, Gill, and Jesse, then Lukas. She moved back to the kitchen and brought over a cooking pot and a fifth bowl. She sat the pot down and moved to the chair next to Lukas, placing the bowl down and sitting. She then pulled the lid off and sat it next to the pot.

Whatever was inside smelled fairly decent. Jesse’s stomach gave a pitiful whine.

The four began to spoon their bowls out wordlessly. Each taking the ladle in turns. Jesse didn’t make a move to do the same. She wasn’t sure she was allowed to.

“Hey,” Lukas said gently. “you can get some.”

Jesse blinked up at him. “Oh no, it’s okay… I’m not all that hungry.”

“It’s _good_ ,” Gill almost sang, “One of Maya’s specialties.”

“I’ve been told I make a mean skag stew.” Maya replied with a grin.

Jesse tilted her head and her brow furrowed. She hadn’t been under the impression that skags were edible. Before Jesse could really say anything, Lukas had picked up the ladle and served her a couple ladle-fulls of soup.

She blinked at him. “I-” her shoulders slumped. She couldn’t just deny the food she was being given. It was quite generous of them after all. _She never thought she’d call Pandorans generous._ “Thank you.”

Lukas smiled at her. “Of course.”

They ate wordlessly around her. Jesse picked up her spoon and took up some of the soup. Steam billowed off of it. She identified what she thought _might_ be carrots and potatoes and then the strips of Skag meat. With just a bit of reluctance, Jesse brought the spoon to her mouth and blew gently before taking the spoonful. She chewed slowly. She wasn’t displeased. She took up another spoonful.

“It’s good, huh?” Gill stated more than asked. 

Jesse nodded, having taken up another spoonful. She swallowed and smiled. “Pretty good.”

A silence took over and they ate. Until Lukas laughed. It was an incredulous sort of noise. It surprised Jesse. The others looked at him as did she.

“Sorry,” he said. “I just realized we don’t know your name.”

“Oh…” Jesse laughed, “Uh, Jessica… but everyone calls me Jesse.”

“Well, it’s nice to meet you, Jesse.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Lukas, Maya, Gill… _Aiden._ ”

The latter’s gaze shot up upon hearing her say his name. His eyes were filled with that same dark anger they were earlier that day. Lips curling and his teeth baring in a sneer.

“I could have done without meeting you,” his words were sharp and they cut into Jesse far more than they should have. “We _all_ could have.”

“ _Aiden._ ” Lukas said sharply. Jesse bowed her head. She wished she could sink into the floorboards.

“Don’t _Aiden_ , me,” Aiden retorted, “keeping her with us is a risk and you _all_ know it. PAMA could easily come looking for her _and_ the key _._ ”

There was a tension at the table as Maya, Gill, and Lukas’s eyes landed on her. It was as if it was only then that they realized she was PAMA and, therefore, _their enemy._

“She’d’ve had to call for aid,” Lukas retorted, “and we’d have noticed something like that.” 

“You really think she couldn’t have found a moment to call for help?” Aiden scoffed out a bitter laugh. “They’ll probably have this place surrounded by tomorrow.”

“Lukas,” Maya said, her eyes dancing over to Jesse. They held an unrestrained caution. “he’s right, like, I’m not saying she did anything… but what about when they find out she’s gone?”

“I promise,” Jesse interjected; voice shaky, “I’m not that important,” It was a slight lie. She was extremely valuable to her department. But in whole, she meant nothing to PAMA… _to the CEO_ . In a sense, she was replaceable… but she also knew she was hard _to_ replace. “they’ll probably assume I’m dead or that I took off with the key.”

“ _Either way_ ,” Aiden growled. “they’ll be looking for you.”

“No, they’ll _be looking for_ the key,” Jesse retorted, “but I’m the only one who has a tracker on it. It’ll be damn near impossible to find,” Jesse felt a swell of anger in her stomach. “And before you say anything, I’m going to give you a lesson on how PAMA operates. _We’re all expendable_ . They lose one they promote or hire another. Very few of us are important enough to be sought out. So, before you say that they’ll still come looking… I’m gonna tell you, _they won’t._ ”

She and Aiden stared each other down for a long moment after she spoke. His eyes were that same cold, dark, irritated they were in the warehouse. After what seemed like ages, he scoffed and rose from the table taking his bowl and drink. 

“ _I’m eating outside."_

And with that, he left. There was a stunned sort of silence around the table. Only broken by a slight snicker from Gill.

“Two for two on talking Aiden down!”

Jesse’s shoulders slumped as she rested into the back of the chair. The sudden burst of confidence was gone and replaced with a cold realization that this was going to be how things were.

Jesse frowned. “He really doesn’t like me, huh?”

Lukas gave her shoulder a brief reassuring squeeze. “He’ll get over it, or he’ll answer to me, okay?”

Jesse blinked up at the blond. She found herself smiling. 

“Okay.”

* * *

“I hope you’re okay with a cot.”

Jesse turned from the wall of pictures she’d been studying to look at Maya giving her the briefest of smiles. 

“It’s perfect,” she said. “I’d have been fine with the floor.”

“Lukas wouldn’t have let that slide,” Maya replied, shaking her head. “and it’s not like it’s a hassle to set up.”

Jesse sat atop the cot, flashing another smile Maya’s way. “Still, thank you.”

“You’re welcome, I guess!” Maya said, climbing into her own bed. “I hope you aren’t the late night chat type… ‘cause I am _not_.” She turned off the lamp and settled into her pillow, draping the blanket around her.

“No,” Jesse said with a laugh. “I’m not.”

There was no answer from Maya. Jesse settled back on her cot. The pillow was firmer than she was used to. The sheet she pulled over herself thin and itchy. She supposed it was better than sleeping in the middle of nowhere. The window above her let in just enough moonlight she could make out the room. There wasn’t much to it. It was simple. Though it definitely had some feminine flare. The lacy curtains telling of that. The house was quiet. Jesse could hear the far off laughter and howling of others in the town mixed with a gunshot or two here and there.

_Jesse was completely out of her element._

It may have been minutes, it may have been hours, when Jesse finally realized sleep would not be coming to her. She sat up with a heavy sigh, legs dangling off the cot. She gave the room another look over. It wasn’t personalized much (besides the paintings Jesse had been studying earlier, though, those seemed to just be general decor). Perhaps that was how Maya liked it? The bed, a dresser, and a full-length mirror were the only furniture in the room. It seemed bare to Jesse.

She stood from the cot walking to the opposite end of the room. She caught a look of herself in the mirror. _Had her face been covered in that much dirt before?_ She laughed and immediately turned to make sure she hadn’t awoken her roommate. Maya didn’t even stir.

Jesse gave herself another look over before her eyes drifted to the corner of the mirror where a picture was taped. Jesse, far too curious for her own good, reached for it and pulled it up. She could just barely make out the subjects; a younger Maya, Aiden, Lukas, and Gill. They looked happy, arms wrapped around each other.

Jesse found herself frowning as she stuck the picture back up.

She made her way to the door and out into the hallway. She turned and found herself in the main room and then the kitchenette. She wasn’t looking for anything, just looking around. This living space was so different from her quarters at Mesa. Dirtier, smaller, and cold. Jesse wondered how long the four had lived together. She wondered if they had always lived here or if they had lived elsewhere.

_She wondered a lot about this group…_

Her train of thought was interrupted by the sharp ring of her comms. It startled her, making her jump and hit her head against a cupboard. She answered it quickly cursing under her breath as she looked behind herself. Stella was on the other end.

“Where are you?!” She raged, “I’ve been waiting _all day_!”

Jesse tensed, shushing the woman. Stella looked severely offended and Jesse rushed to explain. “I’m on Pandora,” she hissed, “there… was a change of plans.”

“What, change, of, plans?!” Stella hissed back. “Do you know what~”

“I almost _died_ , Stella,” Jesse snapped, “ _There was a change of plans._ I’m with the group who had the key. I’m gonna take them to the vault.”

“You’re what?” Stella exclaimed. Jesse hushed her, but the woman did not heed it. “Are you saying you’re desert~”

“No!” Jesse barked, looking behind her. It was far too quiet in this house. Someone had to have heard. “I still have my tracker. You’ll know exactly where I am… I figured they would take me to the vault and we get what’s inside, yeah?”

Stella narrowed her eyes at her. “That’s…” she sighed, pushing her hair back, features relaxing into a more neutral expression. “That’s not a _bad_ plan,” her lips pursed, “not a good one either. I’ll… tell the board…” her eyes fixed on Jesse’s. “You better not mess this up, Jesse. It’ll be both our jobs if you do.”

“I don’t plan on it, Stell~” 

She hung up. Jesse groaned, leaning into the counter. This sucked. This _really_ sucked. She put her head in her hands. _Why was this set upon her shoulders?_

Someone entered the main room. Jesse looked up and felt her blood run cold. Aiden squinted back at her before flipping on a light.

“I heard yelling.” he said tersely.

“There was a fight outside,” Jesse said quickly. “I was trying to get them to break it up so I could go back to sleep. They called me names.”

Aiden’s gaze narrowed at her briefly before he huffed and turned on his heel, flipping the light back out and grumbling something as he headed down the hall back to his room.

Jesse’s shoulders slumped and she screwed her eyes shut. 

_What had she gotten herself into?_


End file.
